


To Bud

by saffronsykes



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bat Family, Daddy Issues, Gay, M/M, Multi, POV, Pedophilia, Puberty, Transformation, Wings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronsykes/pseuds/saffronsykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Damian's transformation, Dick and Jason get caught helping relive some each other tension from the night. Jasons POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bud

Blood is different when it is an enemy, or even when it's my own. Standing there stupidly, while Tim performs fucking surgery, covered in Damian's blood.  
It gives me the wigs, medical blood, because you don't want it I guess, but in a fight you crave it. Tim is in heavy concentration and Dick looks as nervous as   
I fell. Tim barks an order, it is strange on him but I move to anchor the kid we had just been spying on ten minutes earlier. I do not know what compels me  
to obey.

He gives a good fight, but passes out anyway, I do not blame the kid. It's a bone shattering pain, because your bone actually shatters, and molds into new ones.  
I lose myself in my own thoughts, and silence grows as Damian finally passes out, and Tim wipes blood from his back and from his arms. I see black fledgling  
feathers, soft and new. Tim really out shown all of us in the heat of the emergency. 

I look at him, my stomach shaking, but I feel the kid breathing stably in my arms. I seemed to let go of the tension as Tim places the scalpel and tools on  
the desk, and Dick curls up next to us.

"You okay?" He whispered to me, and I looked at him quizzically. It was not me who did anything amazing or trans-formative. Dick's wings press close to his  
back and I can see the blue stripe shudder with the rest of him. Tim turned out the harsh light, I had not noticed was still on and came to us, calm as a clam. 

"How'd you do that?" Dick spoke in soft amazement. "That was amazing." Tim sat with his legs off the bed, checking Damian's pulse. 

I felt the kid shift in my arms and moan with a sudden rush of pain. Tim quickly offered a painkiller, popping it into Mini-Mans pouty lips. It was kind of sexy.  
Tim spoke softly, I could barely here to Damian: "We've got you, kid. You're going to be fine." I stroked his black hair, watching the black feathers dry,   
becoming fluffy. "When you're ready," Tim continued, "I can help you rinse off." He flexed his bloody fingers with a smile and Damian actually laughed, and  
I heard him whisper a 'Thank you.' Before Tim gave him soft peck on the forehead. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but Dick beat me to it. "Should we call Bruce?" I saw a grimace flash over Tim's face, but only for a moment, and he stood to   
go begin the shower again, leaving the two of us to discuss that part. 

I gave Dick a hard look, but ended up replying grumpily. "You think Bruce would have left if he knew?" Ouch, that came tumbling out too harsh. I twisted my lips   
in irritation, Dick looking blind sighted and sheepish. Bruce left because he wanted to fuck his son, plain and simple. I was the only one who had the balls to say  
it to his face, and that earned me a swift punch to the jaw. The only reason he went on his "cruise" was to avoid his feelings. Like ell he was 'soul searching'.

I sighed and pulled my cell from my pocket with out trying to jostle D too much. I started the text.

[text: Bruce] Tim just preformed surgery on your only son.   
[text: Bruce] By the way, they are black.   
[text: Bruce] You should have been here, and no I'm not going to let it go.

I tossed the phone to the nightstand, and missed and I growled and shook my head. "Does Dad hate me?" I heard in a vulnerable voice I had never heard out of Damian.  
"No!" Dick answered with shock in his tone. "He loves you Damian, he's just had a lot of pressure on him lately." Dick gently spooned the kids side, careful not to  
touch the soft down of his new wings. I tried not to snort at the tenderness. 

Tim had been listening from the bathroom, and ushered me to help bring Damian to the shower. I scooped him up carefully, and Dick flanked his other side once we got   
him standing and got him to the bathroom, and Tim took it from there with his business face, like we had not just fucked to the very scene previously. He shut the   
door on Dick and I. Dick ran his shaky hands through his hair, and I stretched out my wings, they had been cramped too long by the headboard. "He'll be fine."   
I patted Dick's shoulder, the most non-sexual confirmation I could give him. "Let's change the sheets," I suggested pulling at the blood soaked comforter. 

I felt his arm snake around my waist and I dropped the blanket. I felt him press against my back warm and inviting, and hard. "Jesus, you have a fucking boner... Now?!"   
I danced out of his grip and I imagined his hurt puppy face. 

"I just want to get out some tension..." He whined doubling his efforts. I sighed exasperated, but interested.   
"I guess these sheets are dirty enough..." The thought of fucking on Damian's bed sparked arousal in my cock. "Fine. But I get to top."

"Nuh-uh!" Dick laughed pushing me down onto the lower, less blood stained sheets. I rolled so at least I was face up. 

"You gotta suck me first." It was my bargain and Dick smiled wickedly, like he was born to suck my cock.   
I felt him pulling off my sweatpants, and I was free balling, he made a snark and I pressed his head into my crotch with a firm grip in his hair, My cock twitching to  
life, quickly.

"Before they're done," I said, letting him take in my scent, wondering if he could smell Tim's as well down there. I thrust to make a point.

He laughed and took me into his hands, warming me up before slowly swallowing my erection, with wet and eager lips. I groaned with thanks, that he finally put his  
mouth to good use. It was too slow, so I took another handful of his dark hair and thrust, at first shallowly, but I got deeper, eventually penetrating his throat  
and I heard a thankful hum from his end that vibrated down my length.

"You like that, slut? You take it so good." I continued my thrusting, getting of on his whimpers and whines. He liked when I talked dirty, they all did. "Do you  
like me fucking your throat?" I cooed in a surprisingly deep tone. His reaction almost made me lose it there. He groaned and pulled off me in a long motion,   
saliva clinging from my red tip to his lips. The visual was one I would jerk off too. "Why'd you stop?" I asked, truly disheartened from the lack of warm and wet mouth. 

"I wanna fuck you," he sprung on me like only he could, pinning my wrists deftly above my head, I moved to catch him with my leg, but he saw that coming and avoided it.   
Dick licked and nipped my neck and collar bone, and I stopped fighting, just for a second, before I felt him lower the zipper of his uniform and his cock meeting mine  
with a fond touch. I lost my comeback to the grinding of our dicks, smelling his sweat and musk and the grime of the street.

"Well then fuck me," I submitted with a breath and was promptly turned onto my stomach, and felt a finger at my entrance. I was surprised how eager he was. "Woah...  
Aren't you going to use some lube?" I asked, a little intimidated by his girth with nothing to ease the way. I could hear him think, he gave up and merely spat on his  
hand, which I thanked him sarcastically for.

He slipped into me with little warning, finger slowly joined by a second, I arched, not able to will my body not to. He worked me open and grazed my spot, just once  
before withdrawing, he liked to hear me beg, but I neither of us had the patience tonight for that battle. I felt him line up and I braced myself, feeling the slow  
searing pain of being penetrated by Dicks sizely... dick. It burned and at the same time felt so good, totally full. I gasped when he was fully in. "Ready?" He  
asked and I knew he was not going to take it easy if he was asking.

"Now or never," I managed and with that he began to violently fuck me, making me yell out at the harshness of every other thrust. It felt good, fast and furious,  
how I liked to fuck the others. 

When I opened my eyes, which I had not realized were shut tightly, I saw Damian standing dumb founded a towel around his waist with a noticeable erection tenting  
the yellow terrycloth. I came with a howl unexpectedly, Dick still plowing me, obviously oblivious to our voyeur. I could only stare and pant for breath as Dick  
finished inside me with a loud moan, wings extending in brilliant black and blue. 

I saw Tim appear behind Damian, white as a ghost, I could see Bruce's anger reflected in his posture as he cupped his face in frustration and disgust, now having  
to deal with three horny children instead of one.


End file.
